


Sweet Tooth

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Ross are in Florida on a business trip, and decide to make a quick trip to a candy shop that Dan told them about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I had a lot of fun with this one. It's sort of a sequel to the fic that keenveins (cottonstones on here) wrote for me for SIS, and it includes my dream candy shop that I one day hope to be the proud owner of. Hope you guys like it, please leave a comment or drop me a line on tumblr :)

“Ross, of all the places you could have picked, why this one? There’s a museum down the road, a historical district like twenty minutes away, and you picked this place?”

Brian scopes the candy shop that they just walked into, his face a mix between skeptical and confused. The store is brightly lit, with paper lanterns and streamers and other various types of decorations hanging from the ceiling. The many shelves are lined with glass containers of various sizes and shapes, all filled with different assortments of multicolored candies. It’s not a bad looking place, Brian just thinks that there are better things to do than look at candy while they’re on vacation. They can do that at home.

“Danny told me about it and said we should stop by. The owner chick’ll probably give us some free stuff too, since she’s a big fan of the show.”

Brian rolls his eyes. He isn’t planning on using his ‘internet fame’ to take any revenue from this little shop. Ross eagerly grabs a clear plastic bag and starts to fill it with all kinds of candy: gumdrops, licorice rope, sour straws, malt balls, various branded candies, and a variety of different shop-exclusive candies with eccentric names.

Brian goes to one of the shelves, reading the different labels. There’s a jar filled with what looks like round, comically fat bumble bees that’s labeled ‘Dulia’, a row of bags labeled ‘#8’ with a small, handwritten ‘8 oz’ underneath, and one-inch squares of chocolate labeled ‘The Daddido, choc full of nuts, rich in flavor, and always sweet’. He grabs one of each and walks over to Ross. His bag is practically overflowing with basically every candy at this point, and just as he’s about to make a comment about it, an oddly tall girl with a wide smile and a green apron walks over to them, her eyes bright and matching her apron.

“Howdy fellas, find everything you’re looking for?”

Brian looks to Ross, who nods excitedly. Brian chuckles and looks back at the girl, reading her name tag before answering.

“Yea, actually, we were just about to finish up. And you must be the girl Danny was telling us about. Nice to meet you; you have a lovely little shop here.”

The girl beams at him, her bright eyes lighting up even more at the mention of Dan. She extends her hand, and Brian shakes it. She has a surprisingly strong grip, which Brian always appreciates. 

“I knew it was you guys! I’m so glad you stopped by, I had no idea you guys were in town. Anything you want, it’s on the house. I owe you guys so much, it would be wrong to take your money.”

Brian shakes his head, walking over to the counter. Ross, as well as the owner, follow him. 

“How much for Ross’ bag and these three specialty items?”

The girl sighs and crosses her arms across her chest, eying the items.

“I’m not ringing it up, Dr. Wecht, but all together it would be about $15.”

Brian takes out his wallet, fishing out a $50 and putting it into the tip jar. The girl tries to protest, but Brian puts up his hand, motioning for her to stop. 

“That’s for our stuff, and for Danny’s as well. I know he got his for free in exchange for tickets to the live show, but nonetheless. Thank you for the candy, it was a delight meeting you. Keep up the good work.”

With that, Brian motions to Ross, and the pair exit the store, leaving the girl wide-eyed and open-mouthed behind the register.

\----

“That was really sweet of you, Bri.”

Brian looks up from his phone, catching Ross’ gaze from across their hotel room. They’ve changed into their pajamas, and Ross has already eaten over half of his bag of candy. 

“What you did at that candy store. I’m sure she really appreciated that. I mean, you could have just gotten it all for free and saved some money, but I guess under that beard you’re really just a big softie.”

Brian scoffs and turns off his phone, walking over to the mini fridge that’s next to the bed. He pulls out the bee shaped candy, unwrapping the thin plastic around it. He gives it a once over, turning it in his hand, taking a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship behind it. He pops the whole thing into his mouth, and when he bites down he lets out a surprised noise. He thought that it was solid white chocolate, but it’s actually hollow marzipan with a chocolate ganache filling. It’s incredibly sweet and very delicious. Maybe he’ll have to go back and buy another one tomorrow.

“Aw man! I wanted to try some of that.”

Brian shoots Ross a look, cocking an eyebrow and responding in his favorite deadpan voice.

“Maybe you shouldn’t call me names then, Ross. I’ll just eat all of my Syrupdipity-exclusive candy by myself, since you don’t think it’s good enough to be paid for.”

He reaches into the fridge again, grabbing the remaining two items. He walks over to his bed, flopping down onto it with an exaggerated sigh. Without even looking over at him, he can tell that Ross is pouting, trying to win him over with his signature puppy face. Brian won’t be so easily swayed.

“Hmm, let’s see...do I want to eat the dark chocolate with almonds and a cherry ribbon first, or the chocolate fudge-covered ‘#8’ pretzels? Choices, choices.”

Brian hears Ross whine, but he keeps his eyes on the candy, resisting the urge to look up and see the adorable look on Ross’ face. He can see movement out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly Ross is at the foot of his bed, his legs tucked under him, a look of pure, unadulterated ‘please, please, please’ plastered on his face. Brian purses his lips, and without breaking eye contact, he opens up the bag of candy. He takes out one of the figure eights, holding it between his fingers like a playing card that’s about to be revealed during a magic trick. Ross’ eyes dart between Brian’s cold glare and the candy, his fists balled up on his legs. Brian waits for a brief moment, and then puts the candy in his mouth, making exaggerated noises of enjoyment.

“Oh wow Ross, this is fucking delicious. I’m so glad it comes in an eight ounce bag, because just one is definitely not enough. I bet you’d like one, huh?”

He fishes another out of the bag, holding it out towards Ross. Ross scoots up further on the bed, reaching his hand out to take it. Instead of handing it to him, Brian puts it in his mouth instead, chewing it with a look of contentment on his face. God, he loves messing with Ross. Especially when he’s all hopped up on sugar. Whenever Ross eats too much sugar, he acts like a giddy teenager and Brian adores it. 

“Brian don’t be a dick! We’re leaving tomorrow and we won’t have time to go back there and I didn’t even see those when we were there but they look really good and I just wanna try one please, Bri, pleeeeeeeease.”

Brian tries to keep a straight face, but God damn is Ross cute. Obnoxious, sure, but cute as can be. He grabs another from the bag, offering it to Ross, but pulling it back before he can grab it, holding it up next to his face.

“Oh, no, Ross. You can’t just have one for free. I’m the one who paid for them. You gotta give me something in exchange for this absolutely fantastic piece of candy.”

Without warning or even a moment of hesitation, Ross leaps forward on the bed, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck and locking him in a deep kiss. Brian is shocked, and doesn’t even notice as Ross deftly takes the pretzel from his hand. He pulls back, popping it into his mouth, his eyes bright, a smug look of accomplishment on his face. Brian blinks, his mind still reeling.

“I just beat you at your own game, Brian. How’s it feel?”

Instead of responding, Brian grabs the front of Ross’ shirt, pulling him back in for another kiss. Ross makes a small noise of surprise, but after a second he leans forward, causing Brian to lay down on the bed, Ross straddling his hips. The bag and the chocolate square fall to the floor, but Brian doesn’t focus on it too much. Looks like they’ll have to make a quick stop before they leave tomorrow.


End file.
